english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Michael Adamthwaite
Michael David Adamthwaite (born September 1, 1981) is a Canadian actor, director, voice actor and writer. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *DreamWorks Dinotrux: Supercharged (2018) - Downdraft (ep8) *Firehouse Tales (2005) - Petrol the Pumper Truck *Lego Nexo Knights (2015-2017) - Additional Voices *Lego Ninjago: Masters Of Spinjitzu (2011-2018) - Jay, Biker #2 (ep76), Bizarro Jay (ep16), Bolobo, Braces Boy Fan (ep55), Cruel Lord (ep75), Fangpyre Soldier, Father (ep81), Frakjaw (ep43), Gizmo (ep62), Grandfather Clock (ep48), Guide Parrot (ep15), Hunter (ep86), Hypnobrai Guard (ep1), Judge #2 (ep9), Librarian (ep46), Luke Cunningham, Lumberjack (ep35), Magician (ep28), Mailman, Mech Speaker (ep40), Mindroid, Monk (ep75), News Reporter, Nobu (ep50), Officer (ep84), Officer O'Doyle (ep45), Passing Parkgoer (ep8), Police Officer #1 (ep18), Postman, Radio Male (ep85), SOG Guard (ep90), Simon, Skeleton (ep19), Squiffy (ep63), Subway Controller #2, Truck Radio (ep83), Turist Dad (ep78), Venomari, Warrior Scout #1 (ep23), Wrayth, Wyplash (ep57), Young Boy (ep7) *Mega Man: Fully Charged (2018) - Sgt. Night *Superbook (2013) - Esau (ep3), Japheth (ep22), Pearce (ep22) *X-Men: Evolution (2002-2003) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Barbie in Princess Power (2015) - King Kristoff, Construction Worker *Hulk Vs (2009) - Balder *Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow (2008) - Thor, Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Asterix: The Mansions of the Gods (2016) - Humerus, Roman Brute 2 *Asterix: The Secret of the Magic Potion (2019) - Cholerix *L.O.R.D: Legend of Ravaging Dynasties (2016) - Wind-Walker 'Shorts' *Lego Ninjago: Masters Of Spinjitzu (2011) - Jay *Lego Ninjago: Masters Of Spinjitzu (2011-2016) - Jay, Mailman (ep2), Squiffy (ep17) *Lego Ninjago: Masters Of Spinjitzu: Tales from the Monastery of Spinjitzu (2018) - Jay, Venomari (ep5) *Lego Ninjago: Masters Of Spinjitzu: Wu's Teas (2017) - Jay *Lego Ninjago: Master of the 4th Dimension (2018) - Jay 'TV Mini-Series' *Lego Ninjago: Masters Of Spinjitzu: Decoded (2017-2018) - Jay, Guide Parrot (ep8), Mech Speaker (ep2) 'TV Specials' *Bob's Broken Sleigh (2015) - Blue *Dragons: Metal Ages The Movie (2005) - Dev *Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu: Day of the Departed (2016) - Jay Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Ayakashi: Samurai Horror Tales (2007) - Yomoshichi Sato *Black Lagoon: The Second Barrage (2008) - Ginji, Green Tooth Johnny (ep6) *Death Note (2007-2009) - Anthony Rester, Raye Penber *Hikaru no Go (2005-2008) - Seiji Ogata, Ryo Iijima *Kiznaiver (2017) - Kazunao Yamada (Announced) *Master Keaton (2003-2004) - Eric (ep20), Heinrich (ep9), Walter Goldman (ep12) *MegaMan: NT Warrior (2004) - Mr. Hikari *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (2008-2009) - Ribbons Almark, Diet Member (ep2), Head of State (ep4), Narrator *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED (2004-2005) - Yzak Joule *Nana (2009-2010) - Kyosuke Takakura *Project ARMS (2003) - Additional Voices *Star Ocean EX (2005) - Additional Voices *The Story of Saiunkoku (2007-2009) - Shuei Ran, Courtier (ep8), High Government Official (ep3), Man A (ep20), Townsman (ep24) *Tokyo Underground (2005) - Additional Voices *Trouble Chocolate (2002-2003) - Truffle 'Movies - Dubbing' *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: The Empty Battlefield (2005) - Yzak Joule *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: The Far-Away Dawn (2005) - Yzak Joule *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: The Rumbling Sky (2005) - Yzak Joule *Sinbad: A Flying Princess and a Secret Island (2017) - Captain Razzak *Sinbad: Night at High Noon and the Wonder Gate (2017) - Captain Razzak *Sinbad: The Magic Lamp and the Moving Islands (2017) - Captain Razzak *Sword of the Stranger (2008) - No Name 'OVA - Dubbing' *Black Lagoon: Roberta's Blood Trail (2013) - Sanchez, Biu, Tomaso (ep2) Video Games 'Video Games' *Prototype 2 (2012) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 (2009) - Kyoji Kasshu, Seabook Arno *Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3 (2011) - Kyoji Kasshu, Ribbons Almark, Seabook Arno *Mobile Suit Gundam: Encounters in Space (2003) - Yuu Kajima Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (49) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (29) *Years active on this wiki: 2002-2019. Category:Canadian Voice Actors